


Ghosts In His Eyes

by E_x_h_a_l_e_e_g_g



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Yesterday Upon The Stair - Fandom
Genre: Aoyama Yuuga is Best Boy, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crack, Fluff to the max, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mini, Multi, Sociopath!Midoriya Izuku, The only purple Boi I know is Shinsou, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villain Shinsou Hitoshi, Who be GrapeDick cause IDK, Whos Grape Boi, author hates life, much crack, we all love Aoyama Yuuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_x_h_a_l_e_e_g_g/pseuds/E_x_h_a_l_e_e_g_g
Summary: “Holy Water Can’t Help You NowA Thousand Armies Can’t Keep Me OutI Don’t Want You MoneyI Don’t Want Your CrownI’m HereTo BurnYour KingdomDown”-Midoriya Izuku to All Might on April 13, 2044





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof hi guys this is my first fic so please don’t judge meeeee?!?!?! Please tell me any mistakes you seeeeeee ^^

Once Upon A Time, the was a land of Heros and Villains. 

In that time, a beautiful green haired woman met a black haired man, and fell in love.

Later in that time, the handsome black haired left, leaving the woman broken and with child.

One day, much later, the woman was making breakfast, and her water broke.

In the hospital, she screamed in pain as the nurses help her deliver her child.

In the hospital bed, the wonderful, kind-hearted woman smiled at a beautiful little angel child.

The child smiled.

The child smiled, not at his mother, not at the nurses, and not at the doctors.

The child smiled at the shadows, who’s white smiled stretched wider at the sight of the boy.

The child smiled at the demon hiding on the nurse’s head that was slowly tearing her mind apart.

The boy smiled at the pretty, misty woman with black eyes and pale, bloodied skin that floated behind his mother.

And she smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku was four when he asked his mother about the little girl in the closet. He had seen her in there, eyes black as midnight, playing with what looked like his mother’s old doll. His mother had looked at him, and then hugged him, telling him that she was sorry he didn’t have a quirk, Izuku, and please, stop pretending. Izuku was confused.

Izuku was seven when Katsuki, dubbed “Kachan”, shoved him to the ground and called him a quirkless freak.

Izuku was eight when Kachan started to burn him. Not in vital places, thankfully, but he had started to make small explosions go off on Izuku’s shoulders, his torso, and his arms.

Izuku was eight and a half when Kachan had started really hurting him, pushing him and burning his neck, right above the shoulder.

Izuku was nine when he realized no matter how much he begged, how much he pleaded, Kachan and his group would never stop. 

So, it was at the young, tender age of nine when Izuku stopped caring.

And that’s when the voices started.


	3. Chapter 3

I’m leaving this fic to write one where Izuku’s quirk is called table.

He can summon tables.

Yep.

I’m doing it

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooo boi shits gonna happen


End file.
